capetechseniorprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Cape Tech Senior Project Wiki
Welcome to The Cape Tech Senior Project Wiki Click on the headings to visit those pages! Senior Project includes four elements: product, research paper, portfolio, and presentation. The product is a “hands-on” experience, or product related to some aspect of their vocational technical training. The research paper will require the student to use specific skills such as research, organization, interviews and time management to produce a five to eight page paper on a topic related to their project. The purpose of the portfolio is the documentation, record keeping and organization of all phases of the project. The presentation is an oral presentation given by the student before a panel of judges from our school and the community. Senior Project Links Senior Project on the Library Website Databases for Research Templates, Workbooks, Resources Technical Research Links 'Idea Generator' It's not always easy to find ideas for senior project. Search for Senior Project ideas here! Anyone can add ideas to this page: teachers, staff, fellow students and community members. Add an idea or take and idea; it's up to you. 'Product' The first component of the project is the Product Phase which is a “hands-on” experience, or product related to some aspect of their vocational technical training. It must be a “learning stretch” in that, it is a student generated idea, outside of the regularly taught curriculum. The product is due at the end of the first trimester and will be graded by the student’s shop instructor. Students choosing to utilize a mentor will earn extra credit (potentially up to 10 points). 'Paper' The second component is the research or Paper Phase. The research paper will require the student to use specific skills such as research, organization, interviews and time management to produce a five to eight page paper on a topic related to their project. This paper will be due before the end of the second trimester and will be graded by the student’s English teacher with technical content graded by shop instructor. Students have access to a variety of databases for research via the http://www.capetechlibrary.com 'Portfolio' The third component is the Portfolio Phase. The portfolio is considered the “paper journey”, which follows the process and progress of each senior’s project and will be monitored and graded each trimester by the teacher supporting that trimester’s work (Shop first, English second, and Social Studies third). The purpose of the portfolio is the documentation, record keeping and organization of all phases of the project. Portfolios will be due in the third trimester, prior to the student’s oral presentation before a panel of judges. 'Presentation' The final component is the Presentation Phase. This is an oral presentation given by the student before a panel of judges from our school and the community. During the presentation, the student will explain, in a ten minute speech, the learning that occurred in completion of the product and research paper. Learning activities and lessons related to speech and presentation skills will be supported by the student’s social studies instructor. 'Mentor' cct football.jpg|Crusaders large.jpg|Cape Tech, Harwich [[Paper|'Paper' ]] [[Presentation|'Presentation' ]] [[Portfolio|'Portfolio' ]] [[Mentor|'Mentor' ]] Latest activity Category:Browse